Recovery
by DrayMioneInLove
Summary: L'amour peut guérir toutes les blessures.
_Bonjour !_

 _Une revenante !_ _Ça_ _faisait des lustres que je n'avais rien écrit... Manque de temps, de motivation..._

 _Me revoilà avec une Dramione, un peu triste mais pleine d'espoir. Parce que l'amour peut guérir toutes les blessures._

 _Bonne lecture ! xo_

* * *

 _Mini Moi,_

 _On m'a dit que ça m'aiderait de t'écrire une lettre. Je n'en suis pas sûre mais j'aimerais en finir avec tout ça alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre…_

 _Je sais à quel point ça fait mal à Draco de ne pas pouvoir me toucher, à quel point il voudrait effacer mes blessures. Il ne m'en parle pas mais je peux le voir dans ses yeux. Il est beaucoup plus transparent qu'il ne veut le croire._

 _Tu es bien trop jeune pour le connaître. Après tout, à ton âge, je ne savais même pas que j'étais une sorcière. Si je l'avais su, j'aurais pu te protéger. Tout le monde me traite en héroïne de guerre, mais je n'ai même pas été capable de me sauver moi-même._

 _Tu dois savoir que tout ce qui est arrivé n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'es pas responsable. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre. C'était lui l'adulte. Tu lui faisais confiance, il en a abusé. Il n'avait pas à te toucher comme il l'a fait de si nombreuses fois. Il a profité de ton amour pour lui, l'a détourné._

 _Je sais à quel point ce que tu traverses est difficile. Je ne m'en suis jamais vraiment remise. Peu importe ce qui peut se passer, tu dois rester forte. Aujourd'hui je suis heureuse. Draco est tellement doux avec moi. Notre histoire n'a pas été simple mais ça valait le coup de se battre._

 _Quelque part des gens t'aiment. Bats-toi. Sois forte._

 _Hermione._

Voilà. Cela n'avait pas été facile. Il lui avait fallut plus d'une heure et de nombreuses larmes mais elle avait fini par y arriver.

La psychomage qu'elle allait voir avait insisté pour qu'elle écrive cette lettre. Selon elle, il fallait qu'elle arrive à mettre des mots sur tout ce qu'elle avait traversé pour enfin refermer le chapitre. S'écrire à elle-même était une étape, un point de départ. Avant son prochain rendez-vous, qui avait lieu le jour même, elle devait aussi écrire une lettre à Draco pour lui raconter ce qu'elle avait vécu. Toujours d'après la psychomage qu'elle voyait deux fois par semaine, elle devait être honnête avec l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

Hermione en était consciente mais elle avait peur de se livrer. Elle ne voulait pas devenir une victime. Elle ne voulait pas voir de pitié ou de compassion dans le regard des gens. La jeune femme craignait aussi la réaction de son petit-ami. Il défendait ardemment les valeurs en lesquelles il croyait et elle était prête à parier qu'il voudrait la venger. Avant, elle aussi aurait voulu se venger, lui faire autant de mal qu'il lui en avait fait, mais la guerre était passée par là. La brune cherchait simplement à se reconstruire et profiter de la paix retrouvée. Rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais lui rendre ce que son père lui avait volé.

Au bout d'un long moment, elle attrapa un second parchemin et entreprit d'écrire sa lettre à Draco. Elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre, l'heure de son rendez-vous approchant dangereusement. Elle eut un sourire nostalgique en pensant que jamais elle n'avait rendu de devoirs en retard.

 _Dray,_

 _Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Toutes ces choses que j'aimerais pouvoir te dire s'emmêlent dans mon esprit._

 _Tu sais, je ne voulais pas te cacher ça. Je ne voulais pas avoir de secrets pour toi alors que tu as fait l'effort d'être honnête avec moi. J'espère que tu pourras me le pardonner._

 _J'ai vu dans tes yeux à quel point tu te faisais du souci pour moi, à quel point tu souffrais toi aussi. Je me suis trouvée égoïste de te faire endurer ça alors que tu n'y es pour rien. C'est pour toi que j'ai décidé d'aller voir quelqu'un._

 _Je crois que j'ai suffisamment tourné autour du pot. Tu n'es pas très patient et je peux sans souci t'imaginer trépigner d'impatience… Ne m'en veux pas, simplement je ne sais pas comment te le dire. A cet instant, il semble que le courage de Gryffondor me fasse cruellement défaut._

 _Quand j'étais plus jeune, mon père a abusé de moi._

 _Je ne me souviens pas quand tout ça a commencé. C'était avant de savoir que j'étais une sorcière. Il profitait de l'absence de ma mère. J'étais trop petite pour comprendre. C'était mon père._

 _Quand je suis rentrée à Poudlard, j'ai cru que c'en était fini. Mais, c'était pire. Dès que je rentrais pour les vacances, il se jetait sur moi. Merlin que j'aurais aimé pouvoir utiliser la magie pour me défendre._

 _Un beau jour tout s'est arrêté. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je ne semblais plus l'intéresser._

 _Avant la guerre, j'ai modifié les souvenirs de mes parents pour les protéger. J'ai cru que ça suffirait à effacer ce que j'avais vécu. Pourtant, rien n'a disparu : le dégoût de mon corps et la honte sont toujours là._

 _Aujourd'hui, je me bats pour passer à autre chose. Je me bats pour toi, pour nous, parce que c'est la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé dans ma vie._

 _Je t'aime Draco. Ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi._

 _Hermione._

Quand elle mit un point final à sa lettre, la jeune femme souffla un grand coup. Mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait vécu était toujours très douloureux, mais elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir réussi. Hermione ne savait pas ce que la psychomage ferait de ces deux lettres mais elle lui faisait confiance. Grâce à elle, elle se sentait mieux.

Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était plus que l'heure de se mettre en route sans quoi elle serait en retard, chose qu'elle avait en horreur. Elle était d'autant plus pressée d'y arriver que la psychomage lui avait expliqué qu'aujourd'hui serait une séance particulière.

\- Bonjour Hermione. Installez-vous, je vous en prie.

La thérapeute laissa la jeune femme se mettre à son aise. Elle constata avec plaisir qu'au fil des séances sa patiente s'était considérablement détendue. Durant sa carrière, elle avait souvent été confrontée à ce genre de problèmes et grâce à son expérience, elle était certaine que la jeune femme allait s'en remettre. Elle attrapa de quoi prendre des notes et alla s'asseoir près du divan sur lequel Hermione s'était installée.

\- La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues, je vous avais demandé d'écrire deux lettres…

\- Oui, fit la jeune femme d'une voix tremblotante tout en sortant les parchemins d'une de ses poches.

\- Très bien. Je vais vous demander de les lire à haute voix. Prenez votre temps, imprégnez-vous des mots que vous avez écrits.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait y arriver, d'autant plus que la sorcière qui lui faisait face connaissait déjà toute son histoire.

Dans un coin de la pièce, un jeune homme écoutait attentivement ce qu'il se passait. Draco était arrivé quelques minutes avant la brune et s'était installé dans un coin de la pièce, dissimulé par un sortilège. Le sorcier avait été surpris quand il avait reçu le hibou de la psychomage lui demandant d'assister à une des séances d'Hermione. Après avoir hésité longuement (il ne voulait pas brusquer la jeune femme), il avait finit par accepter la proposition. D'après la sorcière, cela pouvait vraiment aider la jeune femme à avancer de se sentir soutenue par un être cher.

Au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme lisait ses lettres, il mesura à quel point elle avait souffert. Si elle n'avait pas évoqué le sujet, il était clair pour lui que son comportement immature à Poudlard ne l'avait pas aidé, loin de là.

Il ne pouvait pas resté insensible à ses larmes plus longtemps et rompit le sortilège qui le cachait.

\- Mia, je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de la Gryffondor.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée. J'aurais du t'en parler bien plus tôt. J'avais tellement peur que tu me rejettes à cause de ça…

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que tu as vécu. Et ça ne change rien. Tu es exactement la même jeune femme à mes yeux. Je veux t'aider. Je veux te voir sourire à nouveau.

La psychomage, toujours assise dans son fauteuil, fut attendrie par la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Comme elle l'avait envisagé, le jeune homme n'avait pas pris la fuite devant la révélation. Hermione avait fait un grand pas en réussissant à s'ouvrir à son petit-ami. Il était important que la jeune femme puisse en parler, qu'elle puisse se sentir comprise, soutenue et aimée.

Sa guérison était en bonne voie.


End file.
